


New Year's Resolutions

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Love, Mad King, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Romance, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Sex, Vaginal Sex, achievement hunter - Freeform, achievement hunter au, relationship, ryan - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform, ryan haywood/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: At a New Year's Eve party for Rooster Teeth, you discuss some serious topics with your best friend, Ryan Haywood. Who knows how your new year will start!





	New Year's Resolutions

The street was packed with cars tonight. It was your first New Year’s Eve party as a Rooster Teeth employee. Sure, you were told to dress up, but you didn’t expect such fanfare for a fun-loving company. You adjusted your cocktail length dress, hugging your form perfectly, as you made your way to the front of the venue.

You presented your ticket to the doorman, who pointed you in the direction of the event. You thanked him and made your way to the elevators. You gasped when you arrived to the party. The large room was divided into separate areas for eating, a floor for dancing complete with DJ, and a wrap around bar. You knew you’d have fun tonight.

You grinned when a few of your co-workers greeted you with hugs and compliments on your outfit. The room was packed with what seemed to be every Rooster Teeth employee; your anxiety setting in. You followed the crowd to the bar, seeking out alcohol to abate your nerves. 

You ordered your mixed drink and turned toward the open floor while the others shared slurred conversed excitedly. It seems you arrived later than everyone else and would have to catch up. Your co-workers ordered another round, placing another drink in your free hand, so you gulped down your first quickly. It was sweet, but strong. You were sure you’d feel the effects soon.

When the group finally dispersed, you were left to admire what you hadn’t been able to when you walked in. The room glittered with strings of lights and soft drapery. A large television displayed live broadcasts of New Year’s Eve parties around the world while the center of the room featured an unlit globe akin to Time Square’s “New Year’s Eve Ball” with the upcoming year gleaming atop. 

As you walked around, you checked your phone for the time. You still had a couple of hours before the big moment, but decided to stick around for the whole party and reap all of the benefits. You found your way to the hors d'oeuvres and snacked lightly, finding a quiet table in the corner to enjoy the music. 

Suddenly, the chair beside you moved and Ryan Haywood plopped down. 

“There you are! Are you trying to hide from me tonight?” he joked. 

You laughed and threw your arms around your friend, the liquid courage taking over. 

“Ryan!” you squealed. “Where the hell have you been?”

He chuckled in your ear and returned the strong embrace. 

“I’ve been eating everything in sight,” he answered, motioning his thumb toward the crowded buffet. “Seriously, did you see how much is over there?”

You laughed and nodded. 

“Well you look great tonight,” you complimented, eyeing his outfit up and down. He was dressed in a tailored blue suit, crisp white shirt, and brown leather dress shoes. In all honesty, he looked incredible, but you’d never have the nerve to tell him that. In fact, you hadn’t had the courage all year to tell Ryan you liked him.

“As do you,” he winked. He raised his glass to yours and clinked them together. 

You turned your head the opposite direction to hide your creeping blush and goofy smile. You watched your co-workers tool around the dance floor. Some were clumsy; some had grace, but all of them made you giggle. You took a sizeable gulp of your drink and addressed Ryan again.

“Do you wanna dance?” you offered. 

Ryan looked visibly shocked, his eyebrows raised in surprise, making you slightly nervous. 

“Or, you know, you could say no,” you chuckled raising your beverage once more. He put his hand over the top of your drink and interjected, quickly. 

“No, no, no,” he affirmed, adorning his signature sly smile. “I’d love to dance with you.”

You couldn’t stop the redness in your cheeks this time as Ryan stood and held out his hand. You took the gentleman’s offer, abandoning your beverages, and making your way out amongst the others to dance. 

You started off slowly, clasping your fingers to fit with his. You draped your free arm over his shoulder, as he rested his around your waist. You moved along with the music, buried in the crowd. Occasionally, you bumped into some people accidentally, so you stepped closer to Ryan, and he took you in accordingly. The pair of you danced around fluidly, singing and laughing at every change of tune. 

It could have been the alcohol, the loud music, or the crowd of people, but, after some time, your head began to spin. You closed your eyes, briefly, and stumbled, but Ryan was there to catch you. When you opened your eyes, they were on yours, his brow furrowed in concern. He leaned down to half-shout in your ear over the loud music. 

“Are you alright?” he inquired. 

You nodded and responded, “I think I just need some air.”

“Want me to go with you?” he asked, to which you smiled and nodded.

The pair of you moved through the crowd in the direction of the outdoor balcony. Some small groups congregated outside to share stories, but Ryan directed you to a built-in bench overlooking the city. You sat down and took some deep breaths of fresh air while Ryan hurried to the outdoor bar, bringing you back glasses of water. 

“My hero,” you thanked with as he gave you a cup. 

You gulped down the refreshment and Ryan took off his jacket to join you. You watched him with interest, studying his musculature through his fitted dress shirt. However, you shook your head when he caught you staring. 

Ryan didn’t say anything. He only smiled. 

“Enjoying yourself, otherwise?” he inquired, sitting back next to you with his own drink. 

“Absolutely,” you affirmed and touched his shoulder. “You can really dance, Ryan. I’m impressed.” 

Ryan shrugged and nonchalantly quipped, “There’s a lot more where that came from.”

You sat in silence for a few moments, catching your breath before Ryan resumed, “So, do you have any new year’s resolutions?”

You pondered the question more seriously than you normally would. Generally, you didn’t bother yourself with resolutions _per se_ , but aimed to live your best life as realistically as possible. However, your inability to be forthright with Ryan regarding your true feelings for him was a pin in your side. Still, you considered the worst outcome to every situation, and you didn’t want to risk losing him as a friend. He was your best one, by far. You returned to reality after Ryan waved his hand in front of your eyes. 

“You in there?” he asked with a laugh. “I didn’t mean to scramble your circuits with that question.” 

You chuckled and shook your head, “Sorry. I guess there was more to consider than you’d expect.”

“Like what?” 

Ryan looked genuinely interested in what you had to offer as resolutions, but you knew you couldn’t tell him the truth tonight of all nights, so you waved it off with the back of your hand. 

“No, seriously,” he said, turning his body to face you directly. “What do you hope for this next year?” You smiled at his sincerity and verbally danced around the topic.

“Well, I hope to be more honest with myself. Courageous. Go for what I want in life, you know?” you said, placing your glass on the small table at your knees. 

Ryan was silent, so you looked up and met his eyes. He looked as though he was in a daze, so it was your turn to snap him back to the present. Ryan sat his glass on the table you were just analyzing and said your name softly. 

“I know _exactly_ what you mean,” he said in a serious tone. “And, I don’t think you have to wait for another year to start.” 

Ryan took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. 

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted, suddenly. “You’ve been my best friend for a long time, and I’ve been holding back my true feelings for you because I was afraid it would scare you off. But, I can’t hide it anymore. So there it is: I love you.”

You sat, stunned, as you watched Ryan spill his heart’s desire. His eyes were focused on yours, waiting for you to formulate a response, but you couldn’t. You were so elated at the revelation that your best friend has the same deep-rooted feelings, that you could not physically muster words. 

Ryan looked nervous; you were sure he thought you didn’t reciprocate his sentiment, which was severely false. The truth was, you loved him, too. The best part was, the feelings only grew with every passing day. 

Swiftly, you leaned in and pressed your lips against his, holding them there to appreciate the closeness you had so long desired. After a short time, Ryan’s hands held your shoulders, gently easing you back to break the kiss. His grin was wide, and you could feel yours was similar in size. 

_No better time to start your resolution._

“I love you too, Ryan.” 

The pair of you sighed with long-awaited relief, only brought on by a long deserved admission. Ryan’s eyes darted to your lips with a lick of his own, so you smirked and teased. 

“So, are you gonna kiss me, Haywood?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter coming! 
> 
> Happy new year to you all! Thank you for being so wonderful in your support of these fics. Writing is my favorite method of escape, and I hope it brings you just as much joy. I wish you all the best in 2019!


End file.
